Hello Darkness, My Old Friend
by Lily Hansen
Summary: When Sally Jupiter gets a less than supportive letter, she goes to the one person she knows will be able to pick her up. Wrong or right.
1. Chapter 1

She was nothing less than a hero. She saved lives, and put others who had blown their chance at honesty in jail. She was a hero. Not even Sally knew how much people loved her, and she never would. She never thought that in twenty years, they'd be telling her to hang up the scanty costume, and let her daughter take the spotlight.

_Dear Miss Sally Jupiter,  
I've watched you through the years, and been inspired by your strength. From busting criminals to providing the public with one of the brightest smiles on this side of the US, you're a diamond. Myself being a Minutemen fan, I learned to love each and every one of the group, and desperately tried to find a way to come in contact with any of you. Today I hope, is my one and only chance._

You may not read this letter, and disregard it like many of the fan letters you get. You may never read this for all I know. Forgive me for saying this.

I knew that one day, the time would come where the diamond lost its sparkle. That time is now. Your daughter, Laurel Jane, will make an excellent replacement, and shine just the same you have. Show her the world you knew, and the world that is now hers.

Love and gratitude,  
A Serious and Admiring Fan.

Seventeen times she read that later and would continue to read it throughout the morning, and three times more into the afternoon. By five o' clock that night, the last paragraph would be stapled into her memory. It would also be permanently placed in Sally Jupiter's brain that her fans were no longer wanting her to shine and shimmer. They didn't want her because she had gotten old. Her skin wasn't as tight, and glowing as it had been in all the photographs of newspapers with _Silk Spectre Busts Criminals With a Smile! Sally Jupiter does it again!  
_  
She was old. She was old, and though she wouldn't have expected it, the fans were beginning to see it too. She had made the wrong choice by continuing to live her glory days out, despite having been out of the Minutemen for years. She should have left while she was ahead; done something that would immortalize her in the eyes of her fans as the young, raunchy, and sexy Silk Spectre. But, she pushed the dwindling modeling jobs and interviews, forcing the public to look at her one more time until they could do it no more.

Hours later, the sun had gone down, and Sally leaned her head against the wallpaper. She couldn't stop thinking about the fan's words and how it was sent with the best of intentions. The sides of the paper curled and the oil from her fingertips had made it grungy and worn. She would fold it and slip it between her breasts, pushing it deep into her cleavage within the hour, thanking that her assets hadn't faltered in the years. One thing on the board.

She had one last fleeting thought of remorse as she pushed herself off the bed, sliding towards the edge and sliding her fingers under the hem of her shirt. A zipper slid down, and a skirt slid down to the floor. Sally stepped out of the fabric circle, inhaling. There was no one in the apartment, no one to tell her that her sex appeal had faded. A pair of fishnet stockings were pulled out of a dresser drawer and pulled over silken legs. In two minutes, she'd walk into the living room, and pull the yellow costume off the dress form.

That night, her heart would break in two. Tears would gather at the corners of her eyes as she slipped into the cab, pulling the fur coat around herself. This would be the second time tonight she'd realize she made a stupid decision.

_Hello Darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again._


	2. Chapter 2

With Sally, depression became more and more like a wild fire, uncontrollable and ferociously destructive. Once she would start, she'd have the chance of a snowball in hell of stopping. The most noticeable changes were slight, if there at all. A few wrinkles that hadn't been there before, and an age spot or two tainted her pin-up beauty. Standing in front of the mirror with nothing but under garments and fishnet stockings, she saw this. In three days time, she'd grind her teeth and wipe away tears as she found more and more hidden flaws. She'd cry that they weren't so hidden, and she was getting older by the second. But for now, she mustered up a sparkle in her eye.

She turned this way and that in front of the mirror, looking at her shape from the side, and the front. Here and there, she'd sneak in a pose, and spread her unpainted lips in a wide, public-winning smile. There was nobody there to compliment her, tell her that she was a doll. In ten seconds, less skin was visible, though not enough to be considered modestly dressed. She hadn't worn her costume in years and hadn't been this confident in even longer. The bustier squeezed and molded her body into a curvy silhouette that begged for attention and called out for greedy hands to wander all over her. Tonight, she would go to see the one person who appreciated it more than any.

_In restless dreams, I walked alone...  
Narrow streets of cobblestone._

Sally Jupiter fastened the tops of the stockings to the garter, adjusting them until they pulled on the fabric just right. If the bustier didn't do the job, a black waist cinch finished it. In 1938, Hollis pulled the laces tight the first time because Sally kept fumbling. Now, she had no trouble and would do it with her eyes closed. How many sacrfices could one woman make without feeling weak? She struggled to find an answer to that question and more. Around eight o' clock, Sally would have finished her hair and her makeup and once again becoming the dashing, the beautiful, the luscious Silk Spectre. She'd dust herself with a perfumed powder and flash herself one, last, hopeful smile. And there, she was. The only difference was she'd be leaving, and returning to her home alone. No agents, no publicity boyfriends to hold onto. This was her, and her alone.

_

"Miss?" The doorman's eyes scanned over her attire as politely as possible. Sally knew from Eddie, that this was not a costume to be politely glanced at. His wrinkled eyes swirled with a shy bewilderment, for all the previous encounters they'd had, Sally was modest and elegant. Far from what she was now. He pushed open the door without another word. Sally merely smiled, and walked out onto the sidewalk. It glittered underneath the passing cars, streams of light racing by. Living their own lives and thinking their own thoughts - nobody looked at her. Hot pangs of angst ripped through her stomach, forcing her eyes to harden. She jerked her hand up into the air, and waited, until a yellow car skidded up to the curb with a wet screech. It had rained again.

"I'm visiting an old friend."

Those were the last words she said to him, before she slipped into the backseat of the cab, swallowing the lump that had arose in her throat. The door slammed shut and Sally crossed her nearly-bare legs over the other. Uttering an apartment complex, she leaned backwards, reveling in the coolness of the leather for just a moment before her body heat began to warm it. The driver knew exactly where it was and hungrily looked at Sally's chest for a minute too long. Absentmindedly, she crossed her arms underneath her breasts and closed her eyes. When the cab would pull away, she'd pretend the tears that clouded her vison weren't there.

_Neath a halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp._


	3. Chapter 3

Rubber glided against moist asphalt, transporting a forgotten hero across the town. Others cabs flew by, along with the neon lights advertising women and booze. The driver's windshield was misted with a light rain, not even heavy enough to be a sprinkle. The designated address wasn't too far away. Each minute seemed like an hour to Sally. She ground her teeth and tightened her arms around her torso as she fought off the irrational tears. Every now and then, the driver would lick Sally up through the rear view mirror, his dull eyes hungry. In two minutes, he'd do it again, and this time Sally would smile and unwrap her arms, confidence slithering out through her pores. She justified his sexually hungry glances as an attraction to her body. That was good sign; men were attracted to young, beautiful women. And that's what she was.

A hissing chuckle and a nearly inaudible 'Ooh, baby.' would make Sally grin from ear to ear, her white teeth showing through her lips, a pair of ruby-red candies. _Sweet thing..._ She bat her lashes and averted her eyes away from him, glancing out the window. With one jerk of his swollen, dirty fingers, the driver flicked on the radio and began tapping his hands on the steering wheel. Sally recognized the song and gently patted the leather seats with her palms. Within the length of the song, she would have promised herself that she wouldn't cry to Eddie.

_When your baby... leaves you all alone,  
and nobody calls you on the phone.  
Ah-dontcha' feel like a-cryin', dontcha' feel like cryin'?  
Well, here I am a-honey._

_Hollis reached out and touched her arm affectionately. "You look as pretty as picture, Sally." This compliment was more than she expected, so she leaned forward laughing, and planted a kiss on his cheek. She laughed, a tinkling, flattered sound and walked out into the banquet hall sized room. This was the first time the gang had been together, all of them in one place. Every member, every hero in one place._

This was also the first time Sally had seen the Comedian. She spotted him across the room; that face like Casanova, those eyes that begged for a lusty stare - Sally recalled how she couldn't take her eyes off him, even for the numerous clicks and calls of photographers. Her eyes locked with his and her legs ached. He saw her reaction then, and lifted one side of his mouth in a confident grin. Her cheeks were suddenly hot, alerting him of her attraction. They stared for a moment longer before Sally's attention was stolen by a large man in a purple, hooded outfit. His name was Hooded Justice, and within no time at all, Sally would make the public think they were dating. Edward Morgan Blake remained in her memory.

"This is the place ain't it, babe?"

It was rude of the cab driver to refer to Sally as babe, considering he'd never so much as touched her, but it had happened all her life so she didn't react. Opening her eyes and swatting away the reminiscing, Sally looked out the water-spotted window at the looming apartment building to the side of them. This was it. The cab driver muttered something about the ride being on him, thanks to her. Sally smiled and set one stiletto-ed boot onto the concrete.

He asked if she needed a ride home. Denying the offer with a wink, she slammed the cab door, smirking lightly as the action caused a small gust of wind that flipped the nearly see-through material of her dress into the air. In several minutes, Sally would press an elevator button, and close her eyes, perching her gloved hand on her hip. The doors would slide shut with nobody else inside it. Just Sally Jupiter, and Sally Jupiter alone. There was no turning back now, not even if she wanted to.

Somewhere inside, she knew she wouldn't go home if she could.

_When my eyes were stabbed by a flash of a neon light,  
That split the night  
and touched the sound of silence._

And in the naked light I saw,  
ten thousand people maybe more.

The lift was short-lived, and Sally had calmed herself several times in the duration of it. She fussed here and there, patted her hair and buffed her nails against the fabric cascading over her curvy hips. She cleared her throat and pictured Eddie a million times over. His hard, gentle hands leaving trails on her skin, his lips pressing hard against her neck...

3001. It wasn't far from the elevator corridor, Sally saw it before she knew what she would say to him. She smoothed herself out as she pranced up to his door, planting one foot firmly, and then the other. She rapped four times, and dropped her hand to her side, setting the gloved one at an angle on her hip once more.

Inside, Eddie lounged on the couch, his feet on the coffee table, next to the stuff that kept him youthful late at night. His eyes flickered to the door when he noticed a shadow splitting the stream of light. Then the knock. Adjusting his robe, he got up, reaching for the doorknob. He didn't know who to expect, not at this hour. Maybe he'd get lucky and some rain-drenched chick needed to use his phone.

Sally waited, heart pounding louder than a drum on the outside. The smallest metallic sound and her eyes snapped up, wide and bright to the crack in the door.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

She had somewhere around five seconds to race down the hall and cancel the entire night. Now it was three, two...

Leaving was a choice she didn't take. The door creaked open with a typical, overused apartment door squeak and revealed Edward Blake. It was like a portal to a nightmarish, romantic memory lane and the light from the hallway flooded into Eddie's dimly lit living room. It was a clean, spacious area, fit him well. For a moment, the two heroes stared as if neither of them knew how to talk. Sally's bright red lips tightened into a modest line, though they wanted to snap apart and gasp. Her heart thrummed with an abstemious violence within her chest as she looked over the man she once feared and still desired. No matter how many times she had imagined his face in the elevator, and traced over his features mentally, standing here now, her knees wobbled, wanting to buckle with the view of him. Swallowing her grief, Sally grit her teeth and looked to the floor. It was all she could do not to grab the doorjamb and lean against it for support.

Her cheeks felt as though they were burning, and turning a deep shade of red. God help her if they actually were reflecting her risque, expectant thoughts. _Eddie, oh god._

Despite words being useful for an explanation, Sally couldn't speak. Eddie may have been able to, but he chose not to. His brain was talking loud enough though. As his eyes scanned over every inch of Sal's body, his throat got hot and the muscles in his legs tensed. Even after all these years, she still gave him an unbearable fever. Sliding his tongue around in his mouth, Eddie finally finished with Sally's face. Her eyes were down, staring intently at something on the floor, but her cheeks were a delicate pink color.

_Fever! In the morning... fever all through the night._

"Couldn't stay away, could you?"

Sally looked up, her nervous, dark eyes sparkling. Parting her lips to reprimand Eddie for being so confident, she was interrupted by another complex occupant, who walked by, muttering drunk nonsense, and stumbling into the walls as she shuffled down the hall. Internally, Sally was thankful for the distraction. _Oh, this is silly. You're acting like a child._ "Oh, Eddie..."

Eddie stepped aside and slipped his hand around Sally's waist, pulling her inside as though saving her from a angry mob of people. The slight gesture sent chills down her spine. "I guess for once, I really couldn't." The words would go semi-unnoticed as Eddie slid his hands along Sally's curves, chuckling to himself.

"All these years, Sal, and you haven't changed. Still as..." Sally pressed a finger into Eddie's mouth, cutting him off. "Funny you say that, that's not what my fans - if I can even call them that now..." The tone in her voice was suddenly hurt, and unsure. She sniffed and raised her eyes upward. "That's not what people think anymore." Without another word and without looking at Eddie's expression, Sally reached in between her breasts and pulled out the letter. The paper was still warm as she handed it to him. In an hour and fifteen minutes, both of them would forget the letter was even there. Sally especially wouldn't remember it until Eddie let her go.

"Jesus Christ, Sal. C'mon, look at you. This whackjob doesn't know a damn thing."

Sally looked away. "I pushed my image too long, Eddie. I did. I thought life was just... grand and bright with all those photo shoots and interviews, but it backfired on me. I should have listened to Lawrence."

Eddie barked out a laugh and threw the letter on the table, letting it flutter to its resting place next to a dirty magazine that had been looked at one too many times. "You want a drink, Sal?"

She nodded her head once, not really thinking what he was asking, or more so - what the consequences would be. Eddie was a heavy drinker, and his drinks reflected that. Every drink they'd had together...

_"Good god, Eddie. Strong enough for you?" Sally pressed her palm to her chest, her throat stinging with the aftertaste of the drink. Eddie laughed and took a sip of his own cautiously. "Fuck no." He decided, throwing the drink back towards the bartender, flashing him a demanding glare._

That night had led to many things, one being a fun-filled drink-off. Silhouette had joined, and left when her girlfriend walked in the door, crying about something. Eddie nor Sally paid attention and kept downing the shots until Sally slumped over in her seat, clutching an empty shot glass. He won, but didn't admit his victory until the next morning when Sally woke up in his bed.

Sally looked around his living room casually, pretending that her mind wasn't really with thoughts of all their previous encounters and desiring more to add to the book. Her memory was stopped short when she saw a piece of artwork featuring her in costume. The glass was clean and polished, and if Sally stood in front, she was sure she'd be able to see her reflection in it. Her heart fluttered excitedly at the thought that Eddie had a picture of her in his own home, and probably thought of her every time he looked at it. Maybe even longed for her again. Quietly, not wanting to alert Eddie of her action, she tried to reenact that pose. She pulled off her glove slightly, and positioned her legs so they looked as if she was sitting on the edge of a stool, begging for a hand to slide up her silken legs. Her face morphed into the innocent, taunting expression that stared back at her from behind the clear glass.

Glasses clinked on a marble counter top, and Sally dropped the pose, pivoting her body around to look at Eddie as he slapped the drinks together. It wasn't carelessness that got the drinks done and in Sally's hand so quickly, it was the fact that Eddie had spent so many nights alone, fixing the same poison. It was merely routine, with one more glass. Inclusively, the both of them knew this drink was much more than just a little liquid confidence.


	5. Chapter 5

Sally prodded at the ice cubes with her finger nail, swirling them around aimlessly in the small glass. When she finally took a sip, the booze burned it's way down her throat, and it was sure as hell strong. It was a good burn however, and she took a larger gulp. On her third gulp, within a few seconds, Sally would snag a glance at Eddie and take note of his lips curling up in a sinful smile as he put the glass to his mouth. Her stomach with tighten up with excitement as she turned away.

"You don't think I'm old, do you, Eddie? I never thought it would happen where they didn't want old Sally Jupiter out there anymore. No more sex appeal, nothing. I'm not old, right?" Her voice was shaky, and not as confident as she would have preferred it to be. Eddie may or may not have noticed this, but diminished her doubts anyway. "Hell no. Still as pretty as a picture." Sally lips spread out in a wide, honest smile. She leaned back on the couch, laughing lightly. Her eyes scanned over the room casually, not really meaning to pick up on anything in particular. Unfortunately, they picked up a few magazines on the coffee table. "Jesus, Eddie." He wasn't paying attention to Sally's scrutinizing, so his reaction was confused and exasperated. When he finally saw what it was she was growling about, he rolled his eyes and grabbed them, stuffing them under the cushion of his couch. "There, happy? Out of sight, out of mind." He flopped backwards again, taking another sip. His drink was more than half way gone.

Sally didn't know what to say to that, so she downed another mouthful of the booze, letting it swirl around in her mouth for a mere second before swallowing it. Internally, she knew it was silly, her jealousy, but for whatever reason she wasn't facing, she knew it was because she had wished it was her he was looking at. "Oh, Eddie. Everything's so... dark now. It's like ever since we left the Minutemen I just -"

"Jesus Christ Sal, leave it to you to bring the mood down. The Minutemen was bullshit, it was all bullshit. You knew it and I knew it. It's not dark. We're better off without all those fagots in tights, acting like they were making the city a better place."

Sally chewed on the inside of her cheek. Eddie was always so brash, never hesitating to trash the gang. Despite all it's problems, Sally kept quiet and grew to love it like her own family. Public morality was black and white, and for that reason she refused to backtalk them or dish out secrets that would further tarnish the image they once had. When Sally first joined, she thought there were no problems. All the encomium that the newspapers printed, all the publicity the photographers brought; she thought it was a glowing miracle, and with her beauty, leading her into that lifestyle, she thought there was nothing better.

How long she would spend thinking about the Minutemen, with all it's falls and peaks was unknown. And she wouldn't come out of her thick memories until Eddie's hand planted itself on her thigh, at the top of the stocking. Her eyes shot down, her lips parting in protest. "Eddie!" She slapped his hand away without thinking. "Shit, Sally." His eyes were annoyed, as though as mosquito had just bit the flesh of his arm. Not enough to cause pain, but just enough to make him growl with anger. "I wanted company, Eddie! You never know when to stop, do you?"

In reality, that small gesture made Sally's skin prickle, and the muscles around her legs tense compulsively. She covered it up by adjusting her position into something more stiff, something less inviting. Her heart would speed up when she realized there was nothing that wasn't inviting to him.

Eddie didn't have time to answer, but that was his choice. He slammed the drink down on the table, turning his body to Sally. Her scared, dark eyes widened, scanning over the still-muscled chest. He was the one who kept up his physique the most, no doubt. Without another word, Sally was pinned against the couch, all that muscle pressing hard against her chest. Eddie's arms supported him, one on either side of Sally's broad, creamy shoulders. He leaned down, planting fiery kisses along her collar bone. "Eddie... Eddie, get off." The only response from him was his lips moving closer to her own. Within the minute, Sally would let out a breathy sigh into Eddie's mouth, fighting the urge to give in completely. Even after all these years, he knew where to touch her, to kiss her and make her melt in his hands.

"Eddie, god damn you... I said stop."

He laughed into her neck, the sound muffled by her flesh. "Yeah sure, baby. You wont' be saying that later."


	6. Chapter 6

This was going too far, too fast. Sally once again scrambled to push vehemently against his broad shoulders, but failed when his teeth grazed her collar bone, his hot breath washing over her skin. "Give it up, Sal, just give it up." He moved his mouth over hers, pressing his lips hard into them. The kiss was hot, demanding and vicious, leaving a lingering feeling that only Eddie Blake could satisfy. Not giving up the fight quite yet, she squirmed underneath his grip. One of his hands slid along her thigh, pressing hard until he reached the crook of her knee. With a grunt, he pulled it up, hitching it around his waist and pulling her hips up into his. She whined in protest. Whether or not she realized the sound was a passionate cry of arousal was unknown.

His hands explored every inch of her skin it could find. When it hit a blockage, they'd backtrack and try again, slithering under the fabric to achieve access to the hero's skin once more. Sally turned her head to the side, chewing on the inside of her lip. Her breathing was fast and nearly silent, while Eddie's were shallow and short, continuing to caress her. When the tips of his fingers brushed along the inside of her thigh, Sally tensed.

Eddie kissed a heated line of kisses along the nape of her neck, taking some sections in between his lips and sucking harshly. Sally whined again, squirming under his grip. "C'mon Sal, I know you want it. You always want me." _How dare he speak for..._ Something snapped in a violent anger, and she swung her fist back, and threw it into his jaw. His head flew to the side, spit flying from between his hot, moistened lips. For a second, or perhaps it was two, he stayed, his eyes directed away from her. Then, those dark, sinister eyes flashed back to her. His lips spread apart, giving Sally a wide smile. "Sally, Sally Jupiter."

It all happened very quickly; Sally scrambling to slide out from underneath him and only getting as far as the small rectangle of floor beneath the coffee table and his couch. He picked her up by her upper arm, wrapping his wide fingers around her muscle and jerking her back up into the air. It hurt and her skin burned, but it only added to the danger that was now fueling her to leave. "Eddie... Eddie, stop. I wanted company not... I don't want to fight." The sudden vagary had left her shaking, wanting to fall to the floor in pain. She had come, knowing this was a possibility, knowing that Edward Blake couldn't have possibly changed that much in a few years. But she came anyway. In twenty minutes, she wouldn't regret it

Now, Eddie swung his other arm around, wrapping around her torso. He pulled her in, slamming her body against his large, warm one. She wiggled and he tightened his grip, forcing Sally's breath out in a gasping hiss. "You wouldn't have hit me if you didn't want to fight. But that's okay..." One of his hands slid down her body, until it came to the end of the fabric. It slid up and in, gliding over satin underwear, pushing against her in a hard, downward stroke. "You know fights don't piss me off."

Another pitiful whimper slid off Sally's lips, as she thrashed against his arms, trying to escape the Comedian's hungry fingers. "God damn you, Eddie, god damn-" Eddie cut her off by planting another row of fiery kisses along her neck. They were by the window now, the polished glass giving them a spanning view to the city below. Sally wouldn't take notice of it, until her back was pressed against it, the sheer fabric wouldn't give her much protection, the coolness of the window would seep into her skin.

"No, Eddie. Please." One more squirm, and Eddie wrapped his muscled hands around her, just below her ribcage and threw her into the window. The glass vibrated with the force of the blow, but didn't break. Industrial, strong glass. Sally was disappointed in herself for not being similar. Not with Eddie, she never could be. Pressed against the window, Eddie had more power, giving him a strange, obvious sense of domination. "Eddie, I need to leave."

He pressed his body against hers, the front of her now sweltering with his body heat. It created a wonderful contrast, the feeling of cool night air against her back, and a man's hot body against her front. For a mere minute, she forgot she was supposed to be struggling.

He muttered something and ground his hips into hers. Sally felt the heat radiating off him, undulating around her, nearly begging her to let it all go and forget what she had so sternly preached. _N-O._ Now, that rule was faltering, shaking and quivering under the pressure. "God damnit, Eddie... I said..."

"I heard what you said." Sally's chest was tight, making it hard to breathe. Eddie gave a warning grind, sliding his groin hard against hers. His thrust forced her to look up to the ceiling, praying to God that something, anything would stop him. He ground into her again and Sally couldn't help but think about the heated friction. Eddie was hot, and worse, hard. "C'mon, Sal..."

The way he said her name, even in that condensed form was so sensual, so irresistible, and Sally could do nothing to contain the clench of muscles within her. "Please, Eddie... Oh, Eddie... Eddie... please be a good ma..."

Her feet were suddenly dangling, her chest even more constricted than before. Eddie had scooped her up in his arms, and was carrying her off to the bedroom with a hurried step. Without warning, he threw her body on the bed, watching with greedy eyes as her hips bounced up, then her upper half, vibrating against the large, spring mattress. "My baby..." Sally's eyes flickered to his, confused and softened. Why had he called her that? Why did it make her heart flutter once and then collapse in a flurry of love-induced ecstasy? _God damn that word._ Her thoughts went silent as Eddie climbed onto the bed, pushing her down onto the pillows.

"C'mon baby..."

Sally was too stunned, too conflicted to notice Eddie's hot breath, fanning over her face, focusing in on her lips and he closed in the space between them. As his hands fell back into the curve of her body, gliding over every contour, Sally sighed out loud, sliding her hands outward, and rubbing her silky palms over the sheets. Her body writhed more and more with every thought of Eddie, hard and hot, pounding into her and feeling her in the most personal way possible.

He pulled his hands away, retreating backwards. Sally looked down, her chest heaving up and down. Her hazel eyes locked in on Eddie's rough fingers unzipping his pants, and adjusting them. Her eyes widened as she stared, and forced her eyes away weakly. Her heart stuttered once, her muscles reacting similarly by tensing from her head to her toes, and everywhere in between. Before she could protest, or even have a second thought about it, his hands were back on her waist, pulling the dark satin underwear down her creamy thighs. "Oh god, Eddie.. no." She didn't know why she said no.

One word he never listened to, one word that meant absolutely nothing to him in the 1940's, and meant nothing to him now. It was also a word that was falsely whispered by Sally Jupiter, because she _did_ want it. She _did_ want to let him in again. She didn't know why she would ever say a thing like that. "There's no woman like you, Sal, no woman on this god damn planet like you." Another sigh slipped off her red lips, her hands continued to roam the expansive surface of his bed. After tossing her panties carelessly to the back of the room, where they hit the wall with a silent swish, Eddie proceeded to slide his hands along her milk-colored thighs, swirling from the outside to the inside. Teasing. Sally knew he was teasing, and whimpered pathetically in response. Eddie shut her up by slamming his hot mouth against her own.

He pressed a knee in between her already spread legs, giving himself more room. All the thoughts that flooded her mind were desperately ignored, the red-haired beauty trying to focus on anything else. _Oh, Eddie... my picture. It's on your nightstand._

The thought was futile, weak and everything close to useless when he pressed the tip of his against her, pausing and begging for entrance, begging for Sally to reach out and take the initiative. "Oh, Eddie..." She whispered, rolling her wide hips upward to meet his. The movement resulted in one thing, and one thing only.

His thrusts started out gentle, for two or three. A new level of fucking was birthed, when Eddie started slamming himself into her, pounding every inch of his hardened cock deep into Sally. There was one man only who she allowed to do it like this. And he was on top of her.

Hips rolled, nails scratched along flesh, and moans flew off sweetened lips. Within minutes of their seductive dance beginning, clothes melted away completely. Sally moaned into Eddie's shoulder, grazing it with her teeth. Eddie adjusted himself, pulling Sally up at angle. Sally felt him in every inch of her body, the force of his thrusts powerful and demanding. Her body rocked against the bed, slamming the headboard against the wall loudly.

"Ohhh, oh god, Eddie." The words were nearly inaudible between the breathing and the pounding of furniture against walls, but Eddie heard it. He heard it and reacted, letting out a deep groan. He was such a devil, a beast in every way possible. From the second she'd met him in that banquet hall, to right now as he slammed himself harder into her, grinding his pelvis against her own, she'd known that. A loud moan slithered out from a pair of parted crimson lips as she tightened around him, her orgasm washing over her in violent waves.

Eddie's breath came out in a hiss as he felt the occurrence inside of her. Groaning out her name, he pulled out and flipped her to her side harshly. Sliding his still throbbing member back inside, Sally clenched her walls around him, wincing at the sudden tightness. It was a sharp pain at first, but followed by a brighter, hotter sting every time Eddie drove into her. The muscles in his arms flexed as he reached around her, sliding his fingertips over her breasts, along her neck, and stopping at her mouth. Sally's lips parted instinctively, his middle finger falling onto the soft padded bottom lip. Eddie tightened suddenly, groaning loudly into the curve of her neck.

This wasn't what she knew would happen when she drove across town, but somehow, it was exactly what she wanted.


End file.
